


歌中之歌

by miaoxiaoze



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoxiaoze/pseuds/miaoxiaoze
Summary: 年轻的平民新皇，接受红袍大主教的加冕。斯罗多伊教堂的钟声与城楼铜钟的钟声重合，悠长的钟声响了一次又一次，第七次钟声响起，沃洛斯神庙的神侍捧出神庙圣杯，来自熔炉的圣火燃烧，新皇将手放入火中，开始宣誓。白鸽突然飞上天空，圣坛下是万千仰望的民众。新皇捧起佩剑，为他的兄弟授剑。他将赐予他荣耀，给予他责任。他的兄弟将要背负着重任远征南疆。民众一瞬间沸腾起来，欢呼声响彻云霄。但这一切都与新皇最小的弟弟无关。沃洛斯神庙中，他面对着永不熄灭的熔炉，红色的火元素照亮了他英俊的面庞。他将留在永远炎热的此处，用余生来守护这个国家。钟声再次响起。幕布缓缓升起，但这不过是序幕中的一段而已。真正的故事尚未开始。





	歌中之歌

**Author's Note:**

> *奇幻AU  
> *柯王子、盾冬、火TJ  
> *仍旧只是补档

歌中之歌 01

“你答应过我的！我今年要参加海默的药剂师魔药大赛！”  
“TJ，我跟你说了，如果你父亲答应了，你就可以去……”  
海默城怀特城堡的城主书房房门被一个有着一头漂亮的蜷曲棕发的青年大力地推开，很明显，刚刚那句话就是这个青年喊出来的，他的声音颤抖着，有些婴儿胖的面上微微泛红，平日里微微上扬的嘴唇在此时也往下耷拉着，似乎饱含了青年心里的那种委屈，气愤，难受，无奈。  
两扇沉重的胡桃木房门被重重地拍到了墙上，发出了巨大的声响，这个力度是如此之大，把两扇木门拍在了贴了繁复精致的墙布的墙上，震得挂在墙上的历代城主画像都抖了抖，好险没有掉下来。  
青年有着一双漂亮的绿眼睛，绿得就像是海默初春萌芽的第一片叶子——那是一种透亮的，澄澈的，清浅的绿色，像是幽幽的湖，泛着粼粼水光，这无疑是一双适合微微弯起展露笑意的漂亮眼睛，就这样看着，便已经有整个春天。但此时，这双眼睛却是微微发红的。青年长而卷翘的睫毛上挂着并不明显的细小水珠，将他深色的睫羽弄得湿漉漉的，看起来可怜极了。他把门拍在了墙上还不算，回头又冲房内的人大喊了一声，像是这样就能宣泄他内心的不满和痛苦似的。  
“你这个骗子——”  
青年咬牙切齿地喊完，却又有些不安地咬了咬嘴唇，转身就想要离开，却猝不及防看到走廊上有几个驻足的侍女和仆从。青年看着他们惊愕的表情，瞬时便觉着难堪极了，抿着嘴唇，握紧了拳头快步离开了。  
房内有另一个青年跑了出来，这却是跟刚刚那青年完全不同感觉的男人——梳得一丝不苟的黑发，满含担忧的棕色眼睛，面貌比刚刚那青年稍显成熟些，气态也要更为稳重。他在房门前停了下，见居然有仆从在走廊上，不禁皱了皱眉头，显然觉得非常不满。  
“你们站在这里干什么？去做你们的事情！”说完便朝着那个绿眼睛青年的方向追了过去。  
走廊里的仆从们像是才如梦初醒，侍女们赶紧拎起裙摆去别处打扫，而仆从们则是抱紧了手中的花瓶，刚刚熨好的衣服之类的东西继续他们的工作。他们步履匆匆，比刚刚可是要手脚利落多了——他们现在只想赶紧做完手上的事情离开这个是非之地，免得触了城主的霉头。  
每次只要这个绿眼睛青年跟他的城主母亲大吵了一架，怀特城堡里总是要压抑那么几天的。城主一家会沉默少言，面色吓人，他们这些做下人的更是大气都不敢多喘一口，走路都得踮起脚尖小心翼翼地走，生怕触碰了这尊贵的一家里哪位的神经。  
“快些走，不要再待在这里了……”一个稍微年长些的侍女催促着她今年刚进温特城堡当侍女的小姊妹。  
“啊，那位好看的先生是谁啊？”新来的侍女显然是被那位脾气有些不太好的绿眼青年给迷住了，只见她握着扫把伸长了脖子，眼巴巴地看着那青年不见了的方向，像是有些怅然若失。  
“嘘……”年长些的侍女连拖带拽地把小姑娘硬生生带离了那条走廊，到了转角处才放开小姑娘的手臂，“你不要命啦，在城主门口嚼舌头！”  
小姑娘可委屈了，她揉了揉被捏痛的手臂，道：“我只是好奇……”  
“那也不要好奇那位先生，那位可是‘麻烦先生’，你以后见着他，打个招呼就好，别巴巴地往上凑，知道吗？”  
“他到底是谁啊？敢跟城主这样说话……”  
“他啊，他当然敢！他是城主的大儿子——Thomas少爷！城主最宠爱的孩子……不过总是喜欢倒腾些奇奇怪怪的东西，把城主气得不轻……”  
“啊，看着那么漂亮的人……怎么会……”  
这样的事情在怀特城堡可发生过不少次。上一次Thomas少爷跟城主吵架还是因为Thomas少爷私自去了夏洛伊参加基立波大陆的魔药师聚会。海默城城主一向看不起魔药协会，认为那都是一群“不学无术，整天就知道胡乱折腾的怪人”。但Thomas少爷就是痴迷魔药，甚至自己拿自己做试验，好险没有丢了性命，有几次甚至都没了呼吸，吓得城主连夜派人将海默城最年长的医师请进温特城堡救她那不听话的大儿子。因为Thomas的一意孤行，海默城城主更越加憎恶魔药协会，认为魔药协会用“迷药”来迷住了她的儿子，甚至一度想要将魔药师们驱出海默城。为此Thomas又跟他的城主母亲大吵了一架。  
不过最近Thomas少爷跟他的母亲关系已经好了不少，因为他的母亲在他的哀求下终于松口，答应让他参加海默城的药剂师魔药大赛。但在大赛前夕，他却发现他的母亲早已在他交表的第二天便派人收回了他的报名表，他根本没有参赛资格。他为了这次比赛准备了许久，就是为了拿到大赛最后的资格评定证明——他希望成为一名被官方认可的高级药剂师，这是连他母亲都无法干预的资格认证。  
但现在一切都化为泡影了。  
“哥哥——”黑发青年终于追了上去，伸手拉住了绿眼青年的手臂，“你怎么可以这样跟妈妈说话……”  
“好啊，Douglas，你也是这样看我的对不对？不学无术？无所事事？整天就做些没有意义的事情丢你们脸？！”绿眼睛青年显然是气愤极了，他用力甩开了他兄弟抓住他的手，他的眼眶红红的，对着他的兄弟嘶声力竭地说着，显然难过极了。  
“妈妈也是担心你……你应该理解一下妈妈……”被称为Douglas的青年这样跟他的哥哥说着，黑眼睛里除了担忧就是无奈。他总是对他的兄弟毫无办法，面对着他兄弟的“不懂事”和他母亲对他兄弟的强硬态度，他也选择站在了他母亲这一边。  
“不管怎么说，你也不该对着妈妈这样大吵大闹的，你不是不知道，海默现在跟夏洛伊的关系有多紧张……荆棘玫瑰联盟很快就要主席换届了，母亲为了大选准备了多久你也是知道的，你现在就当是……体谅一下母亲……”  
在Douglas的劝说下，Thomas总算是稍稍平静下来一些了。他习惯性地咬了咬嘴唇，湿漉漉的绿眼睛里有着显而易见的不安还有隐藏得并不成功的委屈。Douglas见Thomas平静下来的样子，知道他把自己的话听进去了。他拍了拍他兄弟的肩膀，给了他兄弟一个拥抱。  
“你要知道，母亲最重视的就是你了，有时候你也得照顾一下妈妈的情绪……去跟妈妈道个歉，不要再跟妈妈闹脾气了。”  
Thomas看着他兄弟紧皱的双眉，长长地呼出一口气，似乎十分不愿，但好歹是点了点头，答应了。  
“走吧，跟我回去……”Douglas揽了揽他兄弟的肩，手轻轻扶在Thomas的背上，似乎在催促着Thomas快些走。  
而Thomas也没再闹别扭，被他兄弟半推着转身回书房去了。  
海默是基立波大陆上的第二大城邦，实力与第一城邦夏洛伊不相上下，甚至比夏洛伊还要富饶一些。海默不仅农业非常发达，手工业也闻名基立波，许多商人从其他城邦慕名而来，将海默的织品带回他们的城邦贩卖，海默的织品的盛名也因此传了开来，海默也凭借发达的农业和手工业慢慢成为了基立波势力最强的城邦之一。  
可惜海默在大选中已经连续两届因为两票之差输给了夏洛伊，目前是荆棘玫瑰联盟的第二大城邦，与第一大城邦夏洛伊的关系微妙。今年，Thomas的母亲，也就是海默城的城主Elaine正在如火如荼地准备着第三次竞选荆棘玫瑰联盟主席，每日都忙得分身乏术。好不容易闲下来一些，却又跟她的大儿子吵了一架，相比现在心情也不会好到哪儿去。  
在海默，因为历史原因，在人们心里，魔药师跟那些不入流的骗子或是江湖术一类人没什么区别。甚至他们觉得魔药师就是一群蛊惑人的家伙，只要吃了他们的药就会神魂颠倒，把自己的秘密全部说出来，甚至会在迷迷糊糊的情况下把自己的财产都给予这个给他们下药的魔药师。而药剂师，在他们眼中则要比魔药师的地位高一些，但仍不是些什么体面的工作。  
Thomas和他的兄弟走在走廊上，午后的阳光从窗外暖暖地洒下来，在有着精致繁复的花纹的地毯上印下了一个个拉长了的金色方格。Thomas看着这些被划开了的方格，突然觉着，就像是一个有着巨大栅栏的牢笼，他是被关在这个有着无形栅栏的鸟笼里头的鸟儿。他突然无由头地就这样想到了，这个牢笼是那么漂亮，那么舒适，而且还充满了爱——但这还是牢笼。  
“跟妈妈好好道个歉，别再任性了。”他的兄弟拍了拍他的肩，他这才意识到已经快到书房门口了。他慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，看了看他的兄弟，他的兄弟给予他一个鼓励的微笑，握着他肩头的手微微用力，轻轻将他推向前。  
别再任性了。  
在他们眼中，他总是任性的。  
柔柔的橘光映入Thomas澄澈的绿眼睛里，像是阳光静静洒在湖面上，揉成了漂亮的琥珀色。他轻轻点了点头，深吸一口气，抬手轻轻敲了敲敞开的房门。  
“进来。”他母亲的声音从里头传了出来，声音有些闷。Thomas皱了皱眉，走了进去。  
书房是温特堡里除了会议厅和会客室之外最大的地方。两层的构造，高至房顶的书架让人不得不借助小梯子才能拿到顶上的书籍。小时候Thomas还跟他的兄弟在这里玩过捉迷藏，他的兄弟总会藏在书房的厚窗帘后，露出一双小脚丫，叫Thomas一下就找到。小时候的Douglas总是想不懂为什么自己老会被Thomas找到。  
而现在，厚厚的深红色天鹅绒窗帘被拉开，长型的玻璃窗被推开，他的母亲就站在窗边，指间夹着一根卷烟，袅袅白烟轻轻飘出窗外去，不再年轻的女城主敛下一双与她的儿子相似的绿眼睛，唇角抿得紧紧的，似乎很疲惫。  
“妈妈。”  
Elaine转过头去，看见他的儿子正站在书桌前，棕色的双眉微微舒开着，绿眼睛里都是毫不掩饰的担忧和歉意。  
“哦，Thomas。” Elaine呼出一口白雾，现在的她不是海默城的城主，她只是一个为孩子操心的母亲罢了。 “怎么了？”  
Thomas张了张嘴，想说点什么，却又说不出来。于是他走上前去，看着他不再年轻却风韵犹存的母亲，看着他母亲心事重重的眼睛，伸手将他母亲夹在指间的卷烟拿了过来，将余下的半根卷烟摁熄在旁边小几上的水晶烟灰缸里。  
“少抽点吧，注意身体，不要太累了。”  
“说实话，如果你能乖点，我就不用操心那么多了。”Elaine揉了揉额角，向她的儿子伸手。  
Thomas眨了眨眼睛，抱住了他的母亲。Elaine轻轻拍了拍她儿子的背，又摸了摸他毛茸茸的卷发，轻轻叹了口气。她的这两个儿子，她是最担心这个大儿子了，就像是个长不大的孩子。  
“妈妈，抱歉，我不该这样对你说话的。”  
Elaine没有说话，只是亲亲他的侧脸。  
“没关系。这次事情……是我处理得不好……”  
“妈妈？”  
“Thomas你……想要去斯普林住一段时间吗？”


End file.
